Schmidt Machine Pistol
The Schmidt Machine Pistol, more commonly known as the TMP, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the MP9. Overview The TMP, short for Tactical Machine Pistol, is a fairly weak submachine gun only available to the Counter-Terrorists. Most players tend not to use it because of its low damage and wild crosshair. Due to the wild crosshair, it is very inaccurate. For those reasons, the TMP is uncommon, usually being replaced by the MP5 or P90. However, if used with the right player, it can surpass all the other SMGs and some assault rifles. Properties The TMP is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The TMP is one of the many guns that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages *Cheap *Silenced, harder to detect. *Fast reload *Fast rate of fire *Light (No speed reduction) Disadvantages * Very inaccurate (GoldSrc games) * High recoil * Low damage * Fixed Silencer, cannot be unattached * Exclusive to Counter Terrorist Gameplay Tactics * In the GoldSrc games, players will almost never use this SMG, due to the high spread and low damage. ** In Counter-Strike: Source, the TMP is more accurate but spraying bullets is still not recommended beyond close range. * This weapon is the most effective in close quarters rather than for medium and long ranges. ** This is also a good stealth weapon due to the silencer. It may have more use on winding maps such as Office or Nuke than maps such as Dust2. ** Flanking or attack from behind is an effective tactic for TMP users, especially in older games, which at the most of the time, the enemy has the advantage if fought head on. ** At close ranges, spray full-auto and aim at the head. Two hits at the head will kill. ** When confronting an enemy player at medium range, be sure to crouch and aim low or at the chest or legs while firing. The inaccuracy of the weapon cannot guarantee a headshot and will just waste precious ammunition and time. ** If an enemy target is behind cover, switch to a pistol or retreat and wait until a target exposes himself. ** Use the TMP aggressively in small maps. Try to get close before attack or flank the enemy team from the rear. You should have the element of surprise due to the fact that your gun is silenced. ** Forget using the TMP for long ranges. It is best to utilize this weapon for ambush purposes when the enemy gets very close to your position. * If the recoil from this Submachine gun becomes too uncontrollable, be sure to aim for the legs or retreat and wait for a few seconds to increase accuracy (or lower accumulated recoil). Usually, the silencer will enable you to remain hidden behind props, especially if enemies are distracted by loud gunfire from a fight. * If cover is available, reloading may be the better option instead of changing weapons due to the quick reload. * Remember, this weapon is very weak. Frontline combat might not be the best option. ** In Source, you can use the TMP in early rounds but it's suggested to use a better weapon later on. * It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in opening areas, due to this weapon's limited reach and accuracy. ** Moreover, a silenced USP is an excellent pistol to equip. If you have inflicted damage on a target but the accuracy of the TMP is too low, switch to the USP to finish the opponent without alerting enemies. ** A Desert Eagle is also another good pistol but the noise can attract attention. * Remember to reload often, the TMP has a short reload time but it can empty the magazine very quickly. Furthermore, the TMP user may need more than half a magazine to kill an enemy. ** If you are running out of ammunition and would prefer to use the TMP because of its silencer, look for dropped weapons like the Glock-18 and the MP5. * Keep strafing and taking cover while firing at enemies. This can allow the TMP to regain accuracy for every time you stop firing. You may even score a headshot with this technique. * If the buy time has not expired, the TMP can be purchased during the pistol round if you can score more than 2 kills (provided you don't purchase any other items). This should allow you to eliminate Terrorists with this SMG, though users need to know it sacrifices accuracy for a high rate of fire. * Although the TMP is best used for spraying bullets while retaining stealth, it is possible for a TMP user to burst-fire at medium ranges (excluding long distances). This is best done against exposed, unaware targets that are either armed with weaker weaponry or cannot fight back due to low health. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry against its users. * Avoid all close contact with its users. * Most submachine guns can be useful against its users. * High caliber weapons such as Desert Eagle and AK-47 can be used to good effect on TMP users. * Assault Rifles or the XM1014 auto-shotgun can be useful at close range. * Due to the weapon's bad accuracy, it is normally easy to take down a Schmidt Machine Pistol user, even at close range. In this case, nearly any weapon is recommended in taking down the user. Comparison to the Ingram MAC-10 Positive *Cheaper ($1250 vs $1400) *Cheaper magazine cost ($20 vs $25) *More spare magazines (120 rounds vs 100 rounds) *Higher rate of fire (857 rpm vs 800 rpm) *Faster reload (2.2 vs 3.45 seconds) *Lower recoil *Better accuracy in Source *Quiet (has a Silencer) Neutral *Same magazine size (30 rounds) *Same movement speed (250 units per second) Negative *Less stopping power (9mm vs .45 ACP) *Less accurate in GoldSrc versions, CS 1.6 and CS:CZ Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The silencer attached to the TMP cannot be removed and this is the only weapon with an unremoveable silencer. However, the HUD icons show the TMP without its silencer. This is probably implemented to reduce the size of the icon. * The database file name for this weapon is tmp. *The TMP in Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes appears to have a picatinny rail, while it is not included in Counter-Strike or Counter-Strike: Source. The silencer in later games are different as well as the silencer in Counter-Strike: Source is featureless and slightly larger. *Despite being exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in the multiplayer games, it is commonly used by Terrorists in Deleted Scenes and. In fact, it is the only time it is usable by the player is the mission Miami Heat. *In Counter-Strike: Source, this is the only weapon to have an idle animation other than the knife. **However, in Counter-Strike 1.0, it also had an idle animation. This was removed in Counter-Strike 1.6. *If equipped with the 9x19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. Also, if you find KM Sub-Machinegun, you can get more ammunition for your TMP. (Older games only) *In Source, the TMP is more accurate and has surprisingly lower spread like the MAC-10 (though the MAC-10 still has wild recoil in Source). Thus, they are more effective than their older game counterparts. **TMP in real life is easily controllable, rather than "very wild" in older games, its probably made to balance with MAC-10. *In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the player model featured players holding the TMP as a pistol. However, in Counter-Strike: Source, they hold the same as the view model and the holding animation is reused from Half-Life 2's MP7. This also applies to the MAC-10, T's counterpart. Gallery External links *Steyr TMP at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:Austria weapons